Consumers have multiple telecommunication devices such as cellular phones, tablet computers, laptops, and other devices. Each device can have its own communication address, such as a telephone number, and can receive communications directed to any communication address associated with a service account.
In IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS), call forking can be achieved through implicit registration sets (IRS). With IRS, when any one network identity (e.g., IP Multimedia Public Identifier (IMPU)) associated with a communication address is registered, other network identities associated with a same service account as that network identity are also registered. When a communication is received and directed to any one network identity of the registration set, it can be sent to all network identities of that registration set.
Session Initiation Protocol (SIP), as extended by RFC 3265 (“Session Initiation Protocol (SIP)-Specific Communication Notification,” June 2002), utilizes a subscribe method to request a current state as well as state updates from a remote node. The specification for Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) Presence SIMPLE (SIP for Instant Messaging and Presence Leveraging Extensions) defines mechanisms for utilizing SIP to perform instant messaging and other functions. Rich Communication Services (RCS) is a GSM Association (GSMA) program that provides for inter-operability within an IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS). One feature of RCS is the ability to discover capabilities of contacts. RCS utilizes OMA Presence SIMPLE for various data items, including subscription to a presence server to obtain capability information for a list of contacts.
Telecommunication devices can be associated with subscriber identity module (SIM) cards which store personal information of respective consumers. A SIM card can be a portable memory chip or an embedded memory chip (eSIM). A SIM card associated with a telecommunication device can include data associated with a phone number of a consumer associated with the telecommunication device, an address book of the consumer, text messages sent and received via the telecommunication device, and other data. Generally, when a consumer opens a service account associated with a telecommunication service provider, the telecommunication service provider can activate a SIM card of a telecommunication device associated with the service account of the consumer. That is, each SIM card includes a unique number printed on the memory chip which requires activation by the telecommunication service provider (e.g., via a website associated with the telecommunication service provider, via a call to the telecommunication service provider, etc.).
Embedded SIM (eSIM) cards are a new generation of SIM cards which are embedded in devices, such as telecommunication devices. eSIM cards can have multiple applications, one which supports over the air provisioning of a profile which identifies the device in which the eSIM card is embedded to a telecommunications service provider. Currently, GSMA offers an eSIM remote provisioning specification which enables a profile on an eSIM card to be changed remotely without having to change the eSIM card itself.